Once Upon A Dream
by NurseJoy11
Summary: This basically a crossover between many of the TV shows, mangas, and video games that I like. And best of all it is based upon a dream I had as a crazy little freshman!


Hello again! This is a jewel of a fic, and the best part about it is that it all started out as one of my crazy dreams. Yes, you heard correctly, this originally was a dream of mine. I know what your saying, "Why would you ever write a fanfic based on one of your dreams. Only losers and posers do that!" Okay, you might not have said it that harshly, but your thinking it in the very depths of your mind. Yes, I can read your mind! O.o  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, Mission Impossible, The Lord of the Rings, the Legend of Zelda games, the Super Mario Brothers games, the Skies of Arcadia games, ER, Little Tommy Niday's Bakery (If Mr. Niday's dream ever comes true), Bagel Holes, or anything else, other than me, that is mentioned in this story. If I did then I would be rich beyond imagination.  
  
Now for my Ode to Flamers:  
  
Flamers leave,  
  
I don't need you.  
  
Bad vibes suck,  
  
You do too.  
  
You disturb the Zen,  
  
You ruin my Chi.  
  
Flamers leave,  
  
Or will you dare face me?  
  
Now, get ready for a crazy time, and FYI, this is chapter one of 4 unless I change my mind. I think that 4 is a good number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful summer day. The skies were a perfect blue, and the occasional cloud would peacefully float across the sky. I was walking down the empty street of a familiar city, but I could remember the name of the city. I was just walking, not knowing how I had gotten there or where I was going. I hoped that something would jog my memory, but in the mean time I was slowly making my way down the quiet streets of a nameless place.  
It wasn't long before I noticed that I wasn't clad in my usual garb. I looked into the darkened window of an office building to see my reflection. The lady looking back at me wasn't the person that I remembered, but the different features were familiar to me. The face was that of a Nurse Joy from Pokemon, the hair was silver and put up in exactly the style of Princess Peach from The Super Mario Brothers, and the garments were like that of Fina from Skies of Arcadia. But for some resin it just worked, and I accepted that it was I.  
I kept walking because I saw no other purpose for me in this strange world. I moseyed down a few lonely blocks before I saw three other people. They were walking towards me, but I was too far away to see who they were. After a minute one began a mad dash towards me. As he made is approach I could see that he was about my age and had brown spiky hair.  
"Nurse Joy! I love you! And you're the most beautiful of all the Nurse Joys because you don't conform to the nurses uniform and hairstyle. Silver is quite becoming of you," The strange guy said. I was shocked by words, and all I could do was stand there and blush. Luckily his companions came to my rescue. A red headed girl carrying an egg in one had used her free arm to grab the guy's ear and drag him a few feet while a short black haired boy with a red hat caught his breath.  
"I told you not to terrorize Nurse Joys!" The girl said as she pounded on the poor guy.  
"We're very sorry for Brock. He does this every time he sees a beautiful girl," the boy said. He then raised one eyebrow and said, "I've never seen a Nurse Joy with silver hair before."  
"Um. That's okay, I guess. My name is Carol," I managed to say despite my overall shock of everything that had happened.  
"My name is Ash, this is Misty, and he is Brock," Ash said as he pointed to each of his friends.  
"I'm so sorry for what Brock did. You'd think he'd learn." Misty said as she joined the conversation.  
"Really. it wasn't a problem. as long as I'm not the only person he does this to." I stuttered. Everything had happened so fast that I was just beginning to understand what had happened. Then something even more out of the ordinary happened. A little kid jumped from the top of a building next to us and landed right in front of me.  
"Why are you cheating on my big brother!" the kid yelled more than asked. I was confused by the question because I couldn't remember who my boyfriend was, to say nothing about remembering his family.  
"What? Wait, who are you?" I said in my utter dismay.  
"I'm Mokuba, Seto's brother. The two of you have been dating for a year, are you okay Carol?" Mokuba said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was surprised by the way I was acting. The tone of his voice let me know of his concern.  
"I don't know." I quietly said. I had no memory of him or his brother. If he spoke the truth then I was in worse shape than I had originally thought.  
"I'd better take you to the hospital. You aren't acting like your usual self." Mokuba slowly said as he grabbed my arm and began leading me away. I went willingly because he didn't seem like a person who would deceive me.  
"We'll see ya latter Carol!" Ash yelled as we departed.  
"Ya! Maybe I'll come visit you and the other beautiful Joys in the hospital!" Brock yelled. I could hear the sound of Misty's fists beating down on him as we walked away.  
"In your dreams!" Misty said as the beat down continued. She stopped for a moment to yell, "Get well soon!"  
Mokuba led me to the emergency room entrance of a familiar hospital. After a moment of uncertainty I recognized it as County General. Doctor Green ran out the doors to meet us.  
"What happened? Is this the amnesia case that was called in?" Dr. Green said as he made his approach.  
"Yea, it's pretty bad. She doesn't remember anything!" Mokuba cried. Dr. Green put his stethoscope up to my chest and listened for a moment. I could see Abby running out the doors with a wheel chair.  
"This doesn't sound good. We'd better get her inside ASAP!" Dr. Green yelled as he shoved me into the chair and ran me into the ER. Abby wasn't far behind.  
"Carter, we need a second opinion! It's an amnesia case!" Dr. Green said. Carter came bounding down the hall.  
"Abby, I need a chem. 7 stat." Dr. Green said as he poked me with needles and put an IV in. Abby took my blood and went running off into the halls.  
"What do we know?" Carter asked as he pressed his stethoscope against my chest.  
"Acute amnesia case," Dr. Green said as he scribbled something down on the clipboard.  
"What the hell are you doing!" Carrie said as she came bursting into the scene. "Amnesia cases should be admitted. Let the people upstairs deal with her! We have three kids coming in with bullet wounds!"  
"Fine Carrie, I'll let a potentially lethal case go to the doctors upstairs. They don't care if she lives, they only care about beads," Dr. Green said with sarcasm.  
"Well we have to count beds too and we just don't have the room. I don't know what else to say," Carrie said as she crossed me off the board.  
"Abby!" Dr. Green yelled as he pushed me towards the elevator.  
"Yea, got the chem. 7. She's clean," Abby said as she came into view.  
"Admit her and take you upstairs. Floor 3 should be able to take her," Dr. Carter said to Abby as snapped on another pair of latex gloves..  
"Umm. Okay," Abby said. She then wheeled me to the elevator and pressed the up button. The door opened, the people exited within exited, we entered, the third floor button was pushed, and the elevator began to move. When we reached our destination I got a bad feeling. The feeling was confirmed when the doors unfasten I began to see women with bright pink hair. They all stared at me with big anime eyes.  
"Amnesia case, you take care of it," Abby said as she pushed the chair into room. She then got back onto the elevator and abandoned me to the pink haired strangers.  
"O my god! Is that Veronica's daughter?" the lady nearest to me said in utter disbelief.  
"I think it is! O, little Carol, what happened? Do you even remember me? You dear Aunt Joy?" another said.  
"What happened?" the first Joy said.  
"Did you get hurt?" the other said  
"Did your boy friend break up with you?" someone yelled from across the room. By now everybody was aware of my arrival. The bombardment of questions began.  
"Are you lonely?"  
"Have you eaten anything bad lately?"  
"It was your father, right? I've always hated him."  
"Did you get into a fight?"  
"Did you hit your head?"  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the Brock guy?"  
"Yes, Brock, I ran into him earlier," I said casually. Everybody gasped in horror.  
"My poor little Carol!" one of the Joys said as she hugged me. "We'll make you all better. I promise!"  
"Shouldn't we call Veronica?" One said from the back.  
"No, I think that will a little TLC Carol will be just fine," the oldest of the Joys said. I was then taken to a hospital room.  
"Okay, we'll try to jog your memory. Do you remember your parents names?" one of the Joys said.  
"No," I uttered after a moment of deep thought. My mind was totally empty.  
"Well, your mother is Surgeon Veronica Joy and your father is Pegasus J Crawford," the Joy lovingly said. "I am your grandmother, General Practitioner Joy. That lady over there is Doctor Joy, she is Nurse Joy, she's Secretary Joy, that is Dietary Specialist Joy, and the other Joys are working around the hospital,"  
"There are more of you?" I said in my confusion. They all looked at me like I had just said something horribly offensive and against everything that they stood for. All of them, that is, except General Practitioner Joy. She just looked at me with a deep sadness in her eyes.  
"Does any of this ring a bell for you Carol?" Nurse Joy asked.  
"I think that some of it is starting to come back to me." I lied. None of the things they told me made sense, but I figured that if I appeased them that I would be liberated from the hospital.  
"O, little Carol. You have such beautiful hair. It isn't pink!" Secretary Joy said. She got the evil eye from General Practitioner Joy.  
"What does that have to do with anything!" General Practitioner Joy yelled.  
"Everybody always says that! It might help her remember! Familiarity will ring a bell with the kid!" Secretary Joy yelled back. It was obvious that the two of them didn't get along well.  
"Be nice! Bad vibes won't help the kid," Doctor Joy said softly.  
"Yea. Just let her rest. We'll send her home later when she's recovered her energy. I think all this was just an act personally. A cry for attention by an only child." Dietary Specialist Joy said.  
"Now Veronica's daughter wouldn't do something like that. But you are right, she needs rest. Everybody shoo!" General Practitioner Joy said as she left the room. And so I was alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I almost feel sorry for leaving you hang like that, but I'll put another chapter up later. I feel the need to publish now so that I can make time for other things without feeling bad about not putting up what I have written. Review if you'd like, but flamers must leave now. I don't need their bad vibes. It would crush my poor little soul into oblivion and I would no longer publish interesting works such as this. ^_^ 


End file.
